Metroid Force
by Astrea Strike
Summary: Galaxy Garrison and the Galactic Federation, although formed on Earth at the same time, have never seen eye to eye. They are close to war. But a former soldier and licensed bounty hunter from the Federation has successfully infiltrated the ranks of the Voltron Force, but not for malicious purposes. His name? Daniel Aran. Post-"Dradin, Baby, Dradin" and "Prime 3: Corruption".
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know I haven't uploaded anything in a long while, but I wrote this a few months ago. I just couldn't let it go any more.**

**I do not own Metroid, it's property of Nintendo.**

**Voltron Force is property of World Events Productions. All I own is the plot here.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One: It Begins<span>**

**_Daniel's P.O.V._**

Me and the others, the Voltron Force, had all gathered around the lounge. Larmina, Lance and Hunk were playing virtual poker, but instead of using poker chips, they used slices of pizza. I snickered slightly as Larmina pushed Hunk's head away, as he was trying to look at her cards. Keith and Allura were doing ***groan*** paperwork. Pidge was getting the mail. Yes, in the digital age where we use holograms and everything, we still have a postage service. I smiled as I went back to drawing. I may not look it but I really enjoy drawing and I'm really good at it.

"Hey, we all got mail," Pidge announced, coming into the room with a bundle of envelopes. "A bunch of official stuff for Allura and Keith," He handed them each a stack of three enveloped. Allura did something we actually never expected her to do, groan and drop her head on the virtual table. "A bunch of Lance's special ***cough-dirty-cough*** magazines," He avoided the head slap that Lance attempted as he took the magazines. "Vince has a letter," my dark skinned friend took the letter with a 'thanks', "And Daniel, whoa, Daniel since when do you get classified Galactic Federation mail?" I looked up and said,

"My sister works for them every once in a while," I replied as he handed me the letter. I popped the ornate and over dramatic Galactic Federation wax seal and pulled out the letter. The Supreme Council wrote it.

_Daniel Aran_  
><em>Bounty Hunter<em>  
><em>Castle of Lions<em>  
><em>Planet Arus<em>

_Mr. Aran,_

_It has come to our attention of a detection of Phazon in your side of the galaxy. We have contacted your sister Ms. Samus Aran, who has informed us that she will be coming to planet Arus to discuss the invasion. As payment we will be paying you 4,000 Seguru for it. However, the Galactic Federation's relations with the Galactic Alliance have been strained at best. Thus, we are asking you to mediate. However, until Ms. Aran is there, we ask you to keep this classified._

_Cordially,_

_Galactic Federation Supreme Council_

I refolded the letter.

"What's it say?" Keith asked. I looked over and put on my usual cocky grin.

"Eh, just a letter saying that Sam has been transferred somewhere," I replied.

"Who's Sam? Your older sister?" Lance asked a cocky grin on his face.

"Maybe," I replied. Soon we all dropped the topic and went about our day.

Later that night, I went outside, carefully avoiding all of the security systems. I went out to a small cave near the Castle, but far enough away to be undetected. I soon met up with Pyonchi and we walked to the cave. I jumped down the hole at the end, landing on my feet in a vast underground cavern. Inside was a large gold gunship with a green visor, a bunch of computers and a glass tank. I walked over to the glass tank and looked inside.

Inside was my Varia Suit, it was exactly like my sister's except the parts that were yellow on hers were dark gray, the red parts on hers were purple on mine, and my arm cannon was charcoal gray, it stood at 6' 3". I put my hand onto the scanner on the door, input the code_ 08-06-1986_ **_(A/N: Okay, contest time. What came out on this date? Tell, me in the reviews. Those who get it right will be congratulated in the next chapter. But the answer MUST be in a full sentence, like this, remember this is NOT the answer. The Legend of Zelda came out on February 21, 1986 for the Family Computer Disk System and the Nintendo Entertainment System. One rule, NO USING GOOGLE or ANY search engine! Game on.)_**, and spoke the code 'Bounty Hunter'. The door opened and the tank turned downward and a metal slab lifted the suit up. I pick up the arm cannon and put it on.

"Okay, arm cannon is attaching like usual," I said. I turned and charged up a plasma beam and shot it at a nearby target. I pulled out the letter from earlier, "4,000 Seguru, not too bad of a price for the job," I activated my Varia suit, that's when I saw the transparent tip of a blue staff and a peak of orange-red hair. Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, first crossover. It might take me a while to upload Chapter 2, because I got halfway through typing, then winter break came up. I couldn't find the papers I wrote Chapter 2 on, probably in my locker. My school district pretty much called school all this week, it's Thursday so they'll probably call school tomorrow as well, so expect a wait. See ya.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: And So the Truth Flows Forth

**Well, I had only one contestant on last chapters contest. Congratulations to RedDragonforce 1 for correctly guessing the date of the original Metroid release for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System or SNES as it is commonly reffered to as. Here's chapter 2 enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Larmina's P.O.V.<em>**

Ever since Daniel got that classified letter he had been acting weird, he didn't speak near as much and sometimes had a far away look in his eyes. It was unnerving to say the least. By the end of the day, I was close to crawling up the walls. What was in that damn letter!?

I laid in bed that night, unable to go to sleep with these thoughts raging through my head. Just as I was about to ram my head into a wall, I heard movement in the corridor. Grabbing my Voltcom and my boots, I peered silently out the door; there I saw Daniel. He had his Voltcom with him, but he wasn't wearing his pajamas or his cadets uniform. No, he was wearing a black short sleeve shirt with the collar turned up, dark pants with knee pads strapped on, and combat boots. Strapped to his right thigh, I saw a silver and black gun with a brown handle in a leg holster. How did he get that? Did the others know he had it? I wasn't usually an anti-weapons girl but Daniel wasn't a very good aim, or was he? I never really paid attention to him in training so I had no clue. I gasped as quietly as I could, but somehow, he still heard me. He stopped and turned, his violet eyes scanned the hall but I ducked back into my room before he saw me. I heard him mutter something in a different language, one I didn't know. I heard him continue walking and soon his footsteps faded. **'This is it,'** I thought, **'I'd better follow or else these thoughts will just keep running around my skull.'** I pulled on my boots and followed.

I crawled silently along the ceiling just like I had when we had found the Lair and fought the Coran impostor. I quickly caught up with Daniel, but I had to stop for a bit once he left the castle. Why would he leave the castle at about 11 o'clock at night? I followed him into the woods for a good ten minutes, until he, and by extension I, came to a cave

Daniel walked toward the cave. I followed, wondering so many things. When we were in the cave, I ducked behind a stalagmite. I saw Daniel jump down a large hole. I slowly approached the hole and saw an elevator platform. I stood on the platform and it descended silently, what I could guess had to be 100 feet until it came to a soundless stop. I crouched down immediately and rolled behind a crate. I peaked out, my staff at the ready. I saw Daniel fiddling with something on a metal table in a glass tank. He picked something up and turned around. It was some sort of cylinder, charcoal gray with one end being slightly different. Daniel stuck his hand in the larger one and it began to glow and whirr, parts of the cylinder clamped down and I could barely restrain a gasp.

"Okay, arm cannon is attaching like usual," Daniel said to no one. _'Arm cannon? Who are you really Daniel?'_ I thought. Without warning Daniel turned and fired the 'arm cannon' and a blast of energy shot out and destroyed a nearby hanging target. I turned back to see a weird darkish gray with almost orange-ish yellow mist that created a bright flash.

When the light faded a tall robotic thing stood in Daniel's place. It had the arm cannon, large shoulder pads that were a darker gray than the cannon, and was made of dark purple metal and the same dark gray metal. The helmet had a dark green reflective visor. The being stood about 6' 3", about an inch or two taller than Hunk. I couldn't believe my eyes, then I saw it tap something on the helmet.

"How much did you see Larmina? I know you're there." It's tone was one that stated, 'I won't take disrespect, get out here now.' I sighed and reluctantly stood, my head hung low, I lifted it and said,

"I saw Daniel with an arm cannon, whatever the heck** that** is. He blasted that target over there," I pointed at the smoldering remains of the target, "this mist formed around him and **you** appeared. Now, WHERE IS HE!?" I turned my staff into a spear and pointed the tip at where the thing's neck would be. Without warning, this asshole started **laughing** at me, he was gonna get it.

"That's rich Larmina really," the thing said. "You think I replaced Daniel, that's what you're saying right?" I nodded. It laughed again. The hoses on the thing's helmet hissed and the thing reached up and pulled off it's head, or helmet, I guess. Underneath was, Daniel? "The thing is, its hard to replace yourself."

"Daniel? What happened to you! What is all this?" I looked around the large cavern around us. Daniel's suit flashed and he was back to normal.

"They told me not to tell," he sighed, "but you know what screw them, its time someone here knew the story." I sat down on the crate with my legs crossed, Daniel sat down beside me.

"I guess the best place to start would be the beginning."

"Yep." I replied. He ran his hand through his dark brown, almost black hair with a sigh, making him look years older. He looked like a war veteran, the polar opposite of the reckless cadet I knew.

"It all began eighteen years ago, I was born on the Glactic Federation controlled mining colony K-2L. My father Captian Rodney Aran, was in command of the Afloralite mining operation. My mother, Virginia Aran and my sister, Samus Aran, who was two years older than me, lived with him and I. When I was one year old, the colony was visited by the Chozo, an ancient race of bird people, known for their secrets."

"I've never heard of them in any history class."

"That's because when they visited us, there were very few left and they were thought of in some parts of the universe as myths."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Anyways, they came asking for some Afloralite, but the miners refused. While that was happening, Samus and I were playing in the woods. We caught the eye of Old Bird, one of the Chozo Elders, we became friends and he allowed us to call him 'Grandpa'. Not long after the Chozo left, we were attacked by the Space Pirates, led by their leader Ridley. We tried to befriend him, which humiliated him infront of his soldiers. Angry, he tried to kill us, but our mother pushed us out of the way, at the cost of her life. Meanwhile, our father destroyed the Pirate ship, stocked to the brim with Afloralite, which caused it to explode. That day, Ridley succeded in making us his worst enemies."

"That's horrible."

"Yes. Anyway, Samus and I were the sole survivors of the attack. The group of Chozo Elders that had visited earlier returned to help us. We were taken to their home, Planet Zebes, where we were infused with Chozo blood in order to survive the harsh climate of Zebes. Then they began to train us. Then, they gave us our Power Suits, suits of bio-technological armor made of Chozo technology so they meld with our minds and bodies."

"Who would give suits of mass destruction to kids?"

"Bird people with the ability to see the future."

"Oh, continue."

"Thanks. By the time I was thirteen Samus and I had surpassed normal human limitations. Later, we left Zebes and enrolled in the Glactic Federation Academy, where we graduated at the top of our class. We joined the Federation army where we found a father figure in our CO, Adam Malkovich. We made friends with Anthony Higgs and Ian Malkovich, soldiers in our squad. We served for two years and left when Adam sacrificed Ian for the lives of 300 innocent people aboard a ship when he knew that Ian could've saved everyone without dying. We went of radar for a few years and returned as univerally-renowned Bounty Hunters. We took a couple of jobs for the Federation."

"WAIT!" I yelled, he stopped for a second, before he composed himself.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"Are you saying you were a part of the Galactic Federation? And before you were here you used to kill for _money_!?" I yelled, standing. He held up his hand as if to say _'Let me finish.'_

"Despite your accusations, I only took jobs involving Space Pirates, Metroids and other things that pose a great danger to the universe. My first Federation-issued mission was to Planet Zebes to stop Mother Brain and the Space Pirates from exploiting Metroids, a parasite, for an unbeatable army. Our next mission wasn't issued, we picked up a distress signal from Tallon IV, another Chozo planet, where Space Pirates were using a radioactive substance called Phazon for genetic engineering bio-weapons; we destroyed their operations, collected twelve Chozo Artifacts to unlock the Impact Crater, a place where Phazon first emerged through a meteor impact, we battled the Omega Space Pirate, where we were doused in Phazon, allowing us to utilize its power. We had to defeat Meta Ridley, a version of Ridley with metal prosthetics; we then batted Metroid Prime, a mutated Metroid which, after we defeated it, took our Phazon suits and used them to recreate itself, becoming Dark Samus and Dark Daniel, Phazon duplicates." he looked to see if I was still following.

"Then we went to the Alimbic Cluster to collect the Octoliths to obtain the 'Ultimate Power', it turned out to be a lie sent by Gorea, a monster trapped between dimensions, we defeated it and left empty handed, but alive. Then we went after some missing GF Marines on the Planet Aether, where the Ing, evil monsters, killed them for their war in the split opposite Dark Aether. We teamed up with the Luminoth, and retuned their planetary energy, where we encountered our dark counterparts for the first time. We returned the Light of the Aether and destroyed Dark Aether, wiping out the Ing."

"What about the Phazon duplicates?"

"We thought they were dead, we thought wrong. Later, Space Pirates shut down and infected Galactic Federation the supercomputer network formed by the Aurora Units systems and then engaged in large scale combat in an attempt to further spread Phazon. Enormous Phazon-based seedships, called Leviathans, impacted planets and began corrupting them with Phazon. Samus and I were charged with destroying the "Phazon Seeds" and restoring functionality to the Federation's computer network. After purging three planets of Phazon (including a Space Pirate homeworld), the Federation located the source of Phazon, planet Phaaze, which was made entirely of Phazon. As the Federation engaged the Space Pirates in orbit, we enterd the depths of the planet and succeeded at destroying Dark Samus, Dark Daniel, and Phaaze."

"Impressive, but why join us?"

"I knew Lotor, once defeated, wouldn't stay dead. After the Lion incident, I decided to come and find out what happened. Now this Haggarium thing has come up. The letter from today said that a few months ago, Phazon was detected in this section of the galaxy, right around the time Haggarium first showed up. I believe, based on what I've seen that Haggarium is actually purple Phazon that somehow survived, and it's on the move, Samus has been called and so have I, we were commanded to team up with the Voltron Force to stop the Phazon and end Lotor." He ended.

"Wait Samus is coming here? When?" I asked.

"Don't know, but hopefully before the Phazon infects anything here on Arus." he looked at the clock, "It's getting late, we should head back." And so we did."

"Hey, thanks. Thanks for telling me what's going on." I said, he smiled.

"Thanks for listening, good night." he walked back to his room.

"Night," I called after. I walked back into my room and climbed into bed. That night, I dreamed of the whole story, but it seemed too real. It felt like I was expirencing them. The last thing I dreamt of was the Lion incident, how I saw Daniel in the crowd as I hid behind the stage waiting for Aunt Allura and the others to finish, I remembered how we made I contact and I immeadiately felt like he shouldn't have been there, and that something bad would happen. The story seemed to click everything into place, and that night I made a solemn vow to myself. I would protect Arus and the universe, even if that meant giving up my chance for the throne and being seen as a traitor in some people's eyes, I would help Daniel and Samus.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Please review if you enjoy. Thanks.<strong>


End file.
